Another Year Later
by InkyAnimatronic
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! It was too long to put here... lol.


**Hello people that may have read my old stories whether they are finished or not. I am back and this time it's a Home Alone story! I've always loved the first two movies and have always wanted to write a fanfic involving it and now I have! (For anyone wondering, I thought the 3rd movie was meh and okay and I agree with not speaking of the 4th and 5th.)**

 **Anyway, quick chapter just because I want to get them in Canada sooner and not waste time being at their house the night before.**

 **FULL SUMMARY!:**

 **The McCallisters are leaving for Christmas yet again & this time, they are going to Montreal, Quebec. Thankfully, Kevin makes it to the right plane & destination. However, that doesn't mean he is finally safe from Harry & Marv! What's Kevin to do when he starts seeing them & because they aren't trying to kill him, starts to think they are stalking him? Will they try to kill him again? Or just continue to play mind games? Maybe someone else is pulling at the strings and waiting for the right moment to let them strike? **

**Will this be the trip that makes Kevin finally confess about what happened between him, Harry, and Marv for two years? Or when he finally feels up to telling them, will it be too late? All these questions will be answered at some point...maybe. (We'll see how much I update this)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Another Year Later**

 **Chapter 1 -**

* * *

It's been one year since Kevin McCallister had ran into the Wet Bandits in New York City, making him 10 years old.

To this day he still hasn't told his family what had happened one and two years ago involving the two men. And he planned on keeping it that way. Besides, they were arrested in NYC, and he was back home in Chicago now.

The day is December 21st and the family plans on leaving the next morning on the 22nd, to spend a week in Canada. Of course, his family was going on another trip for Christmas.

Why they couldn't just stay home for once, was beyond Kevin. He just wishes that they could stay home. Especially after what happened the last two years.

This year, the family was going to Montreal, Quebec. Kate and Peter were going to make sure that this year, Kevin not only made it to the airport, but got on the right plane too. Since it was going to be cold and snowing in Quebec, Kevin was definitely happy.

Like before, Uncle Frank, Aunt Lesley, and all their cousins were going on the trip too. Peter, being the one paying for everyone like he did last year when they were suppose to go and stay in Florida.

"What are you doing, Kate?" Peter says as he walks out of the bathroom, after grabbing a few things in there to pack.

Startled, Kate turns around and smiles,

"Just putting all fourteen tickets on the dresser where they are safe and sound." Kate replies. "Got everything out of the bathroom?"

"I believe so." Peter smiles back and nods.

"Great! Pizza should be here soon, can you head downstairs and wait for it?" Kate asks. "I'll check with the kids and make sure they are all packed."

"Sure." Peter nods again, after putting the stuff from the bathroom in a suit case and heads out the door.

As Peter heads down towards the front door, dodging his nieces and nephews as they run around the house, getting ready for the trip themselves, Kate stays upstairs and checks on her own kids.

"Linnie, Megan, are you girls packed?" Kate asks as she walks inside the room they shared, since they're twins.

"Yeah!" Megan nods, zipping up her own suit case. "We just finished."

"Good. Go ahead downstairs, your dad is waiting for the pizza to arrive." Kate replied.

"Okay." Linnie and Megan nod and head out the door.

"Jeff, are you done packing?" Kate says as she just so happen to run into her son as she left the girls' room.

"Yeah and Buzz is too. But the better question is, is Kevin packed?" Jeff asked with a chuckle.

"I heard that!" Kevin says as he walks up to him and his mom. "And yes, I am packed. Have been since this morning."

"Just try and make it to the right plane tomorrow, alright?" Jeff asks.

"I will. I'm not stopping for any reason." Kevin replies.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Kate says and motions them downstairs. "Come on, pizza will be here soon."

The boys followed her downstairs as the pizza boy arrived.

Frank took the pizzas to the kitchen while Peter paid him.

Immediately, Kevin rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a plate and plain cheese pizza before anyone could even touch it.

"Getting faster, Kevin." Buzz laughed. "I didn't even touch it yet."

"I have you to thank for that, Buzz. You always took the plain cheese before I could and now it's practically a race to see who gets it first." Kevin replied, sitting down at the table.

"Well, you're definitely getting fast, but I doubt you're quicker then me." Buzz shrugged and grabbed a slice.

"Whatever." Kevin shrugged himself as he ate a piece of the pizza.

He was definitely going to try all he could to keep from being sent to the attic where he had to sleep with Fuller if he was bad.

"What? No fighting between you two?" Frank asked.

"Nope." Kevin shook his head.

"Kevin's trying super hard not to fight me or anyone else so he doesn't get sent to the attic." Buzz replied. "But we'll see how long it takes before he snaps."

"Which won't be tonight." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Buzz, just try and be decent to him tonight?" Peter asks, wanting a peaceful night before the trip.

"I'll try. But I won't promise anything." Buzz smirked at Kevin, who glared at him from the table.

Fortunately, the Christmas show at the kids' school had already happened and Buzz didn't ruin it in any way, shape, or form.

By the end of the night, Kevin was able to make it without being sent to the attic, meaning he didn't have to sleep with Fuller.

"Kevin," Kate called as Kevin was going to go into his room to go to bed.

"Yeah?" He turned to her.

"I'm proud of you. You didn't fight once with Buzz no matter how much he pushed and instigated you." Kate smiled.

"Thanks, mom." Kevin smiled back, proud of himself. "Hopefully the flight with him tomorrow will be peaceful."

"I'm sure it will. He will probably sleep the whole time." Kate replied.

"Hopefully." Kevin said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I love you." Kate hugged him.

"I love you too." Kevin hugged her back.

\- The Next Morning -

The following morning, was a rush to the vans that were there to pick them up…again. This time because the power went out again while everyone was sleeping.

Luckily, Kevin was in the van already like last year and made it to the airport. And sure to his word, made it to the gate without stopping for any reason at all.

Kevin felt relief as he sat down in his seat on the plane, beside his twin sisters. He was finally going to have a peaceful, at least as peaceful as Buzz could make it, Christmas. And with his family too.

No Harry….no Marv….and he only hoped he won't get lost in Montreal. Yep. It was definitely looking like the best Christmas he had in recent years.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'll try and update this as much as I can!**


End file.
